Like an honeymoon
by tearesa
Summary: * Before Nothing But Blue Skies * Peu de temps après s'être embrassés, Jane et Lisbon décident de s'éloigner un moment du pays afin de s'adapter à leur nouvelle situation.
1. Chapitre 1

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer la naissance de cette fic, et ce qui suivra après. Mais je sais juste que mon esprit à eu assez d'imagination pour vous livrer ceci. J'espère une chose, ne pas vous décevoir.

Disclamer : Je ne possède rien sauf les mots et encore...

Merci à Katkitten4 pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>L'île.<em>

Nous étions arrivés en bateau, la destination m'était inconnue jusqu'à ce que nous débarquions sur l'île. J'avais tout d'abord été surprise par le choix du pays, mais connaissant Jane, ça lui ressemblait parfaitement. C'était tout simplement merveilleux. La mer, les longues plages brillantes au soleil et puis ce demi-sourire ornant son visage. Je le savais heureux, comme je l'étais. C'était tellement bon maintenant de savoir la vérité. Cette déclaration dans l'avion avait été au-delà de mes espérances et avait été libératrice pour nous deux. Lui, accumulant sans cesse de jour en jour des sentiments qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, moi, indécise entre deux hommes tous deux formidable, prêts à tout.

Je lâchai un soupir discrètement, j'étais terriblement nerveuse. Et me torturai l'esprit en essayant de décrypter ses sourires, ses gestes à mon égard. Es-ce qu'il regrettait ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et nous n'en avions pas reparlé depuis. À chaque fois que j'essayais d'aborder le sujet, il le fuyait par autre chose. Les actes d'Abbott, ses affaires encore dans sa suite et notre préparation à ce voyage. Nous avions besoin de temps et partir loin nous avait paru l'idéal.

Ensemble, nous avions quitté l'aéroport en ayant deux semaines de congé. Jane pour ses actes irréfléchis, moi car j'avais besoin de temps. Il avait appelé un taxi et en silence nous avions fait un saut à l'Oiseau Bleu. Nos mains s'étaient frôlées et mon genou avait doucement heurté maladroitement le sien tandis que nous avions pris place sur la banquette arrière, se préparant au voyage.

Quand son regard s'était posé sur mon visage, je n'avai pu cacher mon large sourire. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Dehors, tout avait l'air nouveau. Le soleil plus brûlant, le bleu du ciel plus percutant et l'air plus doux, plus agréable. Comme s'il s'était écoulé des jours sans que je ne sorte.

J'avais posé ma main entre nos deux corps assis à l'arrière du taxi et il l'avait prise doucement dans la sienne, me la caressant tendrement. Quelque chose de nouveau avait débuté et j'en étais toute exaltée.

Je sortis de mes souvenirs en apercevant Jane s'approcher de moi tandis que l'homme qui nous avait conduits ici mettait nos bagages à terre.

- Deux semaines Lisbon, rien qu'à nous, souffla-t-il.

Je soulevai le coin de mes lèvres ce qui le fit sourire davantage. Il avait l'air tout aussi impatient que moi.

- Et aucun agent de la TSA en vue, lançai-je.

- Non. Aucun. Nous sommes chanceux.

- C'est vrai, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Nos regards se scellaient comme ils avaient si bien l'habitude de faire. Ses yeux bleus si profonds ancrés dans les miens, couleur menthe à l'eau qui quémandaient silencieusement un deuxième baiser.

J'espérais vraiment que ça arrive et je m'étais déjà préparée à l'idée. Sauf qu'au lieu de ma bouche, ses lèvres rencontraient ma joue ce qui fana mon sourire. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore prêt. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Jane n'était pas du genre à exploiter ses sentiments face au monde comme je l'étais d'ailleurs aussi. Néanmoins, ce qu'il avait fait devant des étrangers, je ne l'oublierais pas, jamais.

- Allons voir à quoi ressemble notre chambre, me chuchota-t-il en m'invitant à le suivre, sa main posée sur le bas de mon dos.

Notre chambre. Ces mots prononcés à haute voix me prouvaient alors que tout avait réellement changé. Que nous étions passés d'amis à amants. Qu'alors le renouveau semblait sur le point de commencer aujourd'hui. Et même si à l'heure qu'il était Pike était en route pour me récupérer, je me jurais de ne jamais revenir en arrière. Ma décision était prise. J'avais choisi Jane.

- Woaw. C'est...Je veux partager les frais, annonçai-je en me tournant face à lui.

Je les avais sentis. Ses yeux braqués sur mon corps, attendant une quelconque réaction de ma part.

- Hors de question, Lisbon.

- Ce n'est pas équitable. Ça a dû te coûter bonbon, terminai-je en voyant du coin de l'oeil le maitre d'hôtel poser nos bagages sur notre lit.

- Oh trois fois rien, je t'assure, sourit-il.

- J'insiste.

- Oh, vraiment ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

- Vraiment.

- Dans ce cas, je refuse.

Je soupirai, c'était peine perdue.

- Bien, dis-je une fois seule avec lui. Tu as gagné.

Une moue se dessina sur mon visage et un large sourire sur le sien. Malgré ma défaite je pouvais sentir ma bouche se soulever au croisement de son regard langoureux et de son corps si près du mien.

- Est-ce que ça te plaît ? Demanda-t-il soucieux, un brun timide.

- Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Merci Jane, soufflai-je émue.

Je franchisai cette ligne qu'aucun de nous deux n'osait franchir et frôlai doucement à l'aide de mes lèvres sa bouche pour le remercier. Quand je me décalai, je pus constater que son regard avait changé. Ses prunelles étaient amoureuses.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir dîné à la belle étoile, rigolant comme avant, nous nous endormions. Moi dans ses bras, trop fatiguée pour prendre conscience que c'était la première fois que nous dormions ensemble.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous !

Vous êtes nombreux à avoir laissé une review très positif et je tiens à vous remercier pour ça. C'est vraiment très plaisant de savoir que mon travail est apprécié. Pour de ce qui est de ce chapitre, il n'est pas très long puisque qu'en fin de compte, j'ai jugé qu'il serait préférable de ne pas écrire des longs pavés et qu'en fait, il touche à sa fin assez dignement. De plus, cette fanfiction, sera construite en étape.

Un GRAND merci à **x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x, Lise, Jaylie's Ink, Cl13, The Truthls, Guest, prolixius5, titi, chou5, Mentalitst Love, P'tite-Cacahuete et Pika-Clo** pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. ;)

Ne me détestez pas pour la longueur minable de ce chapitre. Je me ratttaperai au prochain.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Matin doux.<em>

C'était si beau. L'écume entraînée par ses vagues, le vent se mélangeant au soleil. Je soupirai de bien être et fermai la porte vitrée derrière moi. Jane dormait encore, non loin d'ici, dans les draps de soie qui nous avait été offerts. Je secouai la tête, et partit m'installer face à l'horizon. Il y avait une légère brise ce matin, ce qui m'était agréable

Je penchai la tête en arrière afin de sentir la chaleur du soleil pénétrer ma peau laiteuse. Plus mes pensées divaguaient, plus elles se rapprochaient de Jane. Je pouvais toujours sentir sa main sur mon ventre, comme si l'espace d'un instant elle était encore là. Mes paumes vinrent se placer à plat sur ma nuque et je me délectai du souvenir de ses baisers ainsi que de la laine de ses chaussettes mêlées à la pudeur de mes pieds.

Je rouvris les yeux, et m'emparai de la longue couverture rouge qui siégeait sur le banc, et l'étalai autour de moi. Pensive, je me repassai en boucle notre dîner d'hier. L'éclat dans les yeux azurs de Jane, son petit sourire en coin. J'avais encore la sensation de ses doigts sur ma main, la frôlant dans des gestes anodins.

- Tu étais donc là, fit une voix dans mon dos.

Je soulevai le coin de ma bouche en reconnaissant cette voix si particulière et me retournai. Il était debout à présent face à moi. Je pouvais enfin voir son petit sourire qui m'était destiné et croiser son regard qui me faisait frissonner de plaisir.

- Salut, fis-je.

- Salut, dit-il dans un souffle, ses pupilles pétillant d'amour.

Il s'installa à mes côtés, jetant un bref regard au paysage et me tendit à la suite une tasse de café bien fumante. Nos mains se touchèrent alors qu'elle passait de lui à moi. Nous échangions un sourire complice.

- Tu es adorable, merci, dis-je dans une moue, attendrie.

J'inclinai ma tête sur le côté et me mordis la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il rapprochait son visage du mien. Nos lèvres se touchèrent doucement et se séparèrent tranquillement.

Ses yeux se retournèrent ensuite sur la mer et il s'étira comme s'il sortait d'un sommeil profond.

- Ah! Si bon.

J'esquissai un sourire à cette vision puis laissai errer mon regard sur ce qu'il m'avait préparé et en but une gorgée. Seigneur, que c'était bon.

- J'ignorais que tu savais faire un aussi bon café, dis-je étonnée.

- Oh, ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire.

- Modeste, dis-je taquine.

Il acquiesça sans cesser de me sourire.

- Je t'apprendrai à faire du thé.

- Dis tout de suite que le mien manque de goût !

- Le tiens est très... Aromatique.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude tandis qu'il passait un bras autour des mes épaules, me ramenant ainsi contre lui. Je me laissai faire, bien heureuse qu'il prenne l'initiative de me toucher, d'être à son aise avec moi.

- Merci d'être restée...commença-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de ma nuque.

- J'avais une bonne raison de le faire.

- ...Je ne le méritais pas.

- Et je t'en aurais voulu pour ça. Ce que tu as fait dans l'avion était... Incroyable, je t'assure. J'en ai même fait des jalouses.

- Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes Lisbon, tu ne sais à quel point, souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Si brûlant, si doux.

- Et toi de moi la plus heureuse des femmes, assurai-je doucement.. Sauf lorsque tu critiques mon thé, poursuivis-je faussement indignée.

Jane laissa un réel rire s'évader de sa gorge et me serra contre lui, posant son menton sur ma tête. J'étais si bien dans ses bras. Son corps était si chaud, ses mains si douces.

Nous restions ainsi, sur la terrasse à regarder la mer, profitant de l'instant présent. C'était si exaltant de se laisser guider par ce que nous savions être bon pour nous. Si simple d'être avec lui.

* * *

><p><em>912/2014._


	3. Chapitre 3

Hey !

Bon, premièrement ne me tuez pas. J'avais promis que ce chapitre serait plus long par rapport au précédent alors qu'en fait pas tellement. Donc, désolée. Deuxièment un énorme merci à** :the-mentalist-jisbon-x, Lise, Mammar1998, Jaylie's Ink, Cl13, The Truthls, chou5, Yoshilementalist, P'tite-Cacahuete et Pika-Clo**. Vous êtes top ! Ainsi que ma correctrice **Katkitten4**.

Et terso, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Marcus.<em>

Je soupirai tout en prenant place sur lit à présent fait. J'étais légèrement nerveuse lorsque je me penchai sur la table de nuit afin de venir y brancher mon chargeur. Mes cheveux ne faisaient que tomber sur mon visage pendant l'inspection de mes messages. Je décidai donc avec agacement de les attacher en un chignon. Je jetai un regard à ma tenue et constatai que j'étais toujours en peignoir, tans pis, pensai-je, il fallait que je le fasse maintenant.

Je m'étais sentie si coupable lorsque je m'étais retrouvée seule dans la douche, Jane étant parti faire un tour. J'avais subitement repensé à hier, puis à mon message vocal tout aussi minable que le fait d'avoir laissé Pike sans réponse. " Je suis désolée, lui avais-je dis, Je ne peux pas." puis j'avais raccroché comme partirait une voleuse, pensant que ça suffirait à ma conscience.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Certes, j'avais été très heureuse au départ, d'hier à maintenant, me délectant du moment présent et de ce que nous étions entrain de vivre avec Jane. Mais une fois le rêve terminé, une fois que je n'étais plus fixée sur Jane, je pensais à lui... Non, je ne regrettais pas. Mais Marcus était un homme bon et il méritait des explications.

Je fermai les yeux, et collai le téléphone à mon oreille. Mon coeur battait tellement vite que je suppliais la sonnerie de cesser.

- Hey Marcus...Commençai-je doucement.

Je me calai un peu plus dans le lit, l'écoutant me saluer. Sa voix était calme et posée, il attendait que je poursuive.

- Écoute, je suis désolée. Je...Tout ça, entre nous, tout est allé beaucoup trop vite, avouai-je en laissant mon regard vagabonder dans la pièce.

J'avais accepté sans réfléchir, le pensant être le remède à ce qui m'avait blessé. Une vie loin de celui qui m'avait longtemps fait subir ses tours et ses mensonges. Quelque chose de nouveau qui m'avait semblé être le mieux.

- C'est à cause de lui, c'est ça ? Questionna-t-il durement.

J'acquiesçai doucement, sentant quelques sanglots monter en moi.

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, soufflai-je comme si je n'arrivais pas encore à y croire. Et j'ai réalisé que...

- Toi aussi, me coupa-t-il.

- Je suis désolée.

A présent, je pleurais, j'étais pitoyable. Étais-je vraiment désolée d'aimer Jane ? Non surtout pas. Cependant, j'étais désolée pour lui, le fait de l'avoir blessé comme je l'avais fait...Il ne le méritait pas.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste. J'ai toujours admiré ça chez toi. Tu es une femme forte Teresa.

- Et une pleurnicheuse aussi, fis-je dans un rire nerveux. J'essuyai d'un revers de manche les quelques larmes salées sur ma joue.

- J'aurais juste préféré être le bon...

- Je sais, murmurerai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Lorsque je raccrochai, j'avais le moral à zéro et laissai mon portable valdinguer sur le lit. Je me sentais vide et minable. J'aurais pu être triste, mais en fait j'étais soulagée. Maintenant, ça serait plus facile d'être heureuse, oui, plus simple...

Je m'allongeai pensive essayant de faire le tri.

J'en avais complètement fini avec Pike, c'en était sûr et le fait d'avoir mis les choses à plat me libérait. Cependant j'étais incertaine de ce que l'avenir me réservait. Es-ce que Jane allait encore partir ? Allais-je souffrir par sa faute ? Je n'en savais rien.

Quand il rentra, il me retrouva allongée sur le lit. Je me sentais morose et la béatitude de la veille et de ce matin s'était complètement envolée.

- Tu as besoin de faire un tour ? Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant près de moi, son index caressant tendrement ma joue.

Je hochai la tête. Ce qui était bien avec Jane, c'était qu'il savait voir lorsque quelque chose clochait, repérer l'aiguille dans la botte de foin. Savoir tout simplement.

- Va te préparer, je connais l'endroit idéal.

J'esquissai un faible sourire, l'étincelle en moi commençait à revenir.

- C'est magnifique. Où sommes- nous ?

Il me donna sa main que je pris avec plaisir et m'invita à le suivre après que nous ayons quitté le bateau. Il en avait loué un pour la journée, pensant qu'une balade en mer me changerait les idées. Et ça avait été le cas.

- A l'Est de l'île. Un coin réputé pour les pique-niques en amoureux, me dit-il malicieusement, heureux de voir que j'allais mieux.

- Oh!

J'étirai subitement mon sourire qui ne m'avait quitté en l'étendant employer le terme " amoureux" Ça sonnait bizarrement dans sa bouche, ce qui me plut tout particulièrement.

- Alors...commençai-je timidement, c'est une sorte de rendez-vous galant, mmh ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit-il en souriant. Allez viens. Et fais attention aux serpents, me lança-t-il derrière son dos, enjôleur.

- Aux serpents ? Demandai-je subitement alertée. Jane !

Dans un sourire, il revient en trottinant vers moi pour me prendre la main. J'en profitai ainsi pour lui donner un coup dans l'épaule, ayant perçu sa taquinerie.

- Aie !

- Ça c'est pour m'avoir foutu la frousse. Et ça...dis-je en l'embrassant furtivement, C'est pour ce pique nique improvisé.

- Tout ce qu'un homme veut entendre, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

* * *

><p><em>1712/2014._


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonsoir !

Voilà le chapitre 4. Je tiens à remercier : **Mammar1998, Jaylie's Ink, Cl13, The Truthls, chou5, P'tite-Cacahuete et Pika-Clo** pour les reviews. Vous êtes géniaux! Un Grand merci également à ma correctrice **Katkitten4** pour la correction. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre tout comme j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Le prochain sera beaucoup plus long.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Notre paradis.<em>

Jane versa du jus d'orange dans mon verre en plastique avant que nous ne trinquions sourire aux lèvres. J'étais beaucoup plus détendue depuis qu'il m'avait emmené ici. Un vrai petit coin de paradis, pensai-je, tout comme le choix de notre exil.

- Ça ne vaut pas le champagne, dis-je dans une grimace.

- Date de péremption... Il jeta un vague regard au haut de la brique et se tut un moment.

- Ne me dit pas qu'il est périmé, Jane...

- Désolé.

Je crachai dans mon verre la dernière gorgée que j'avais encore dans la bouche et prit vivement la serviette en papier qu'il me tendit. Je sus alors que cet arrière-goût amer venait de là et frissonnai en constatant qu'il était toujours présent sur mon palais. Brr, j'en avais horreur.

- Des fraises ? S'enquit-il. Ça fera passer le goût.

Je réprimai un sourire incontrôlé qui se fendit en une moue, attendrie.

- Et tu les as achetées en quelle année, ces pauvres fraises ? Mmh ? Soufflai-je, pleine de malice tout en me pinçant la lèvre inférieure comme j'avais si bien l'habitude de faire en sa présence.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage à la suite de ça. Je pouvais parfaitement lire dans ses yeux son amusement.

-Remets-tu en question ma capacité à choisir des fraises Teresa ? demanda-t-il simplement, ses yeux se plissant à l'intonation de mon prénom.

- Non, et ta capacité à les oublier dans un coin non plus...

- Hum, intéressant.

J'esquissai un grand sourire et piquai une fraise dans la barquette qu'il avait posée entre nous.

- Elles m'ont l'air bonnes.

- Bien rouge. Comme tu les aimes, annonça-t-il.

- C'est vrai.

J'en goutai une, puis deux tellement elles étaient savoureuses.

- Rien à dire. Tes capacités à les choisir sont bonnes. Elles sont délicieuses.

Jane rit à mon commentaire.

- Je savais que j'allais finir par te convaincre.

J'acquiesçai.

- Dis, je voulais juste savoir, j'y pense depuis un moment, avouai-je. Qu'avais-tu prévu de faire à l'Oiseau Bleu ? Je veux dire, si je n'avais pas découvert ton subterfuge avant ?

- J'aurais essayé de te convaincre de rester. De faire en sorte que tu ne partes pas, tout simplement.

- Tu espérais me séduire avec un dîner ? Mmh?

- J'avoue que ça m'avais traversé l'esprit.

Je souris en me souvenant qu'il y avait un peu plus de dix ans de ça, il avait balayé cette pensée, me faisant croire qu'il n'y penserait jamais.

- Peut-être que ça aurait marché, fis-je. Mais ça n'aurait pas été honnête.

- Je sais. Il se tut un moment, puis poursuivit. Cependant, il faut que tu saches que... Qu'à présent, tu es ma priorité et je veux juste ton bonheur Lisbon. Et même si je ne sais pas encore où tout ça va nous mener, même si ça m'effraie, un tout petit peu, dit-il un souriant légèrement, je sais que je te voudrai à mes côtés. Et ça, c'est le principal.

Il esquissa un petit sourire tandis qu'émue je mordais ma lèvre inférieure. J'avais les yeux embrumés et tachai de ne pas pleurer, ce serait pitoyable, complètement ridicule puisque j'étais heureuse. J'approchai mon visage du sien et glissai mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

- Je pense la même chose.

Puis je me décalai afin de voir en lui l'éclat qui animait ses yeux quand nous étions ensemble, celui qui ne l'avait quitté depuis que nous avions débarqués hier.

- Alors, commençai-je, que nous as-tu préparé de bon ?

Je tournai la tête vers les diverses boites et y pointai mon bout du nez, observée par Jane. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux se poser sur ma peau et la caresser visuellement. Ainsi qu'imaginer son large sourire, attendri.

- Tomates et Mozzarella, salade de fruits et j'ai oublié le meilleur pour la fin, des tas de cookies.

- Avec des pépites de chocolat ? M'enquis-je rapidement.

- Oui, ceux avec des pépites de chocolat. M'assura Jane.

- Tu me gâtes. Et oh, ce n'est pas bon pour ma ligne ! M'exclamai-je dans un rire.

- Personne ne t'oblige à les manger, dit-il un brin amusé.

- Si. Mon estomac.

- Oh, l'appel de l'estomac, hum, alors...

- C'est ça. L'appel de l'estomac, répétai-je.

Il se mit à rire soudainement tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. C'était si bon, je l'avais rarement vu ainsi et le fait de le voir aborder cet air là me comblait. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus, juste lui. Un sourire complice de sa part, un léger regard pour me sentir bien.

Avec Jane, tout était maintenant à sa place. Cette facilité à communiquer malgré notre nouveau statut de couple me soulageait. Rien n'avait changé entre nous, excepté le fait que nous étions plus maladroits l' un avec l'autre. Et même s'il restait des questions à soulever nous nous en occuperions le moment venu. Pour l'instant, c'était juste un détail insignifiant.

- C'était une très belle journée, dis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule tandis que nous marchions. Ça me désole presque de rentrer, avouai-je.

- Elle n'est pas encore terminée, dit Jane en ouvrant notre chambre. Pas encore, me sourit-t-il en laissant la porte s'ouvrir toute seule.

Je pivotai ma tête vers la sienne afin de lui lancer un regard suspicieux.

- Ah oui ? Demandai-je en ressentant une soudaine excitation se faufiler au travers de mes muscles, envahissant mon corps tout entier. Que me réservait-il?

- Oui, enfin sauf si tu es fatiguée.

- Non non, je suis en pleine forme, l'assurai-je en rentrant, j'ai juste besoin d'une douche.

- Je vais t'attendre ici dans ce cas.

Il s'installa sur le lit et me regarda prendre mes affaires. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire même lorsque j'attrapai ma crème pour les mains et mon lait pour le corps saveur fraise. Je lançai un dernier regard à Jane et me faufilai ensuite dans la salle de bain.

- Jane ? Demandai-je en sortant sur la pointe des pieds, quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je suis là, dehors.

Je soupirai et partis le rejoindre aussitôt.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?Demandai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il pivota vers moi, ses yeux oubliant la mer pour s'accrocher à mon visage. Je pouvais sentir son regard descendre le long de mon corps, détaillant ma légère tenue, une tunique couleur rose pâle qui ressemblait étrangement à une chemise et ça me fit tressaillir.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il.

L'éclat dans ses yeux fit battre mon coeur un peu plus fort ainsi que le frôlement de ses doigts contre ma main. Je ne m'étais toujours pas habituée à ce qu'il me regarde ainsi, me touche comme ça.

- Lève les yeux, m'intima-t-il.

Et c'est alors que je compris lorsque devant moi se dressait un tableau d'une multitude d'étoiles. Je trouvais cela merveilleux.

- C'est incroyable.

Jane me rapprochai doucement de lui, si bien que nous nous retrouvâmes collés l'un contre l'autre. L'un des ses bras autour de ma taille, nos corps se frôlant presque.

- Regarde, c'est la grande ourse, et là, Hercule, fis-je.

- Tu sembles en connaitre davantage.

- C'est mon père qui me les a apprises lors de nos soirées père fille.

- Ça devait être sympa.

- Ça l'était, soupirai-je.

Il me serra davantage contre lui, sachant pertinemment que je n'aimais pas me confier à propos de mon passé.

- Je crois que je viens d'apercevoir Cassiopée, me souffla-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à m'y connaitre, lançai-je en douceur.

Il tourna la tête pour me sourire.

- Je plaide coupable.

J'esquissai un sourire. Je me sentais si bien. Avec lui, c'était beaucoup plus simple. Nous nous connaissions par coeur, savions déjà tout de l'autre.

Plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la chambre. Jane m'apporta un café bien chaud qu'il avait préparé dans la petite cuisine qui précédait la salle de bain.

- Merci.

Je serrai la tasse de mes deux mains tandis qu'il prenait place à mes côtés.

- Rien de mieux qu'une boisson chaude pour finir la journée. Une petite touche de paradis dans une tasse.

Je soulevai le coin de ma bouche.

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi.

Il prit une autre gorgée, pensivement puis posa sa tasse sur le sol. Je fis de même en le voyant s'allonger complètement sur le lit et l'imitai alors.

- J'aimerais rester encore quelques jours, si tu es d'accord. me confia-t-il. Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner dans la vie réelle pour l'instant.

Je laissai ma main trouver la sienne alors que mon regard fixait le plafond.

- Moi non plus, soufflai-je en la lui caressant avec mon pouce.

Après tout, nous étions si bien dans notre petit coin de paradis, ensemble.

* * *

><p><em>2612/2014._


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Je reviens en 2015 avec le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il me reste encore deux chapitres à poster pour clore cette histoire. Un petit clin d'oeil au nombre de saison que comporte la série. Bref, comme d'habitude je tiens à remercier les reviewters : **Mammar1998, Pika-Clo, TheTruhls, Yoshilementalist, Orelio, Jaylie'sInk, x-thementalist-jisbon-x et BlackAndWhiteO1**. Puis également à ma correctrice** Katkitten4.**

Du coup, j'en profite pour vous souhaitez une bonne année et tout et tout. Bon, assez de blabla place au chapitre !

* * *

><p><em>La grenouille en papier.<em>

Jane s'était endormi peu après que nous nous soyons confiés l'un à l'autre. Lui sur ses pensées, moi sur mes sentiments. Il n' avait pas mentionné l'affaire Pike de toute la journée, ni même laissé sous entendre qu'il voulait qu'on en parle, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Oui, il savait tout simplement. Il savait que mes sentiments pour lui étaient réels, que je l'aimais comme il m'aimait. Nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et c'était si bon de goûter enfin à cet amour, d'être avec lui.

Je soupirai et jetai un coup d'œil à mes côtés. La porte fenêtre était légèrement entrouverte et le rideau survolait dans la chambre, emporté par le vent chaud. Il ne faisait pas assez froid pour que je puisse profiter de l'aisance des couvertures ou bien que je me niche dans les bras de Jane pour trouver le sommeil comme j'avais commencé à le faire durant la première nuit que nous avions passés ici. Je n'avais éprouvé aucune gêne à ce moment là, tellement j'avais été assommée par notre soudain voyage.

- Jane, murmurai-je, tu dors ?

Je me tournai vers lui, ainsi nous nous retrouvions face l'un à l'autre, nos corps allongée dans ce lit baldaquin que j'adorais secrètement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en sentant sa paume contre ma cuisse. Ce contact était si agréable, si intime.

- Mmh...Gémit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- Jane, répétai-je une nouvelle fois, consciente que c'était à mes risques et périls.

Grâce au reflet qu'exerçait la lune sur son visage, je pus apercevoir la naissance d'un sourire se fendre sur son visage.

- Je dormais, dit-il en gardant les yeux clos, sa voix si basse que ça me fit frémir.

- Donc tu ne dors plus ? Mmh ?

Il souffla un rire à ma conclusion aussi évidente soit-elle, ce qui me chatouilla le bout du nez.

- Hélas.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je sincèrement.

- Tu peux, dit-il un brin taquin.

- C'est que...Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Hum, tu as essayé de compter à l'envers ?

- J'ai déjà tout essayé Jane, tout.

Je soupirai.

- C'est peut-être le café...

Il ouvrit les yeux tout doucement. Je trouvais cela mignon.

- Sûrement Teresa, commença-t-il de sa voix rauque qui me faisait vibrer. Il est rare qu'il ait des vertus apaisantes. C'est plutôt le contraire d'ailleurs...

- Dis, c'est moi ou...Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait...Trop chaud ? Demandai-je en baissant la voix. Il devait être encore sensible aux sons, puisque je l'avais subitement tiré d'un rêve.

- Hum hum.

- Jane.

- Désolé, fit-il en grimaçant, c'était censé être un oui.

Je lâchai un petit rire tandis qu'il reprit posément :

- J'étais en train de réfléchir.

- Et à quoi tu pensais ? Faire un bain de minuit ?Demandai-je amusée comme si cette idée m'avait parut improbable.

Je n'avais pas entièrement conscience de ce que je disais. Enfin, si, sinon nous n'aurions pas une conversation à l'heure qu'il était. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas la première chose qui m'avait traversé l'esprit au moment où je cherchais un moyen pour m'endormir, bien qu'en fait, je n'étais pas fatiguée.

- En partie.

Mes yeux purent à cet instant là décerner la naissance du sourire en coin qu'il m'offrit ainsi que la petite lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux. Je sourcillai, un peu sceptique. Moi qui croyais qu'il voulait dormir, apparemment, il n'en avait plus l'intention.

- Il n'est pas trop tard. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Une heure du matin. Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Demandai-je subitement.

- Ca pourrait-être sympa, déclara-t-il en guise de réponse.

J'esquissai un sourire malgré moi. Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'irais au beau milieu de la nuit me baigner avec Patrick Jane, j'aurais sûrement ri. De plus cette idée m'aurait paru improbable du temps où nous étions amis. Mais maintenant, en y réfléchissant bien, ça ne me paraissait plus tellement à peine croyable. J'éprouvais même une certaine excitation, curieuse de voir comment nous nous comporterions.

- Bien faisons- le, admis-je en souriant largement.

Jane rapprocha son visage du mien tout en adoptant son air malicieux que je connaissais si bien.

- On va bien s'amuser. Et je te promets qu'après tu tomberas de sommeil.

- Si seulement, lançai-je.

Ma réponse lui arracha un rire et lorsque nous nous faufilâmes sur la pointe des pieds hors de l'hôtel, je pris conscience que je n'avais nullement envie de dormir tant qu'il était avec moi, prêt à me divertir.

- Woaw c'est incroyable, m'exclamai-je.

Je posai mes tongs sur ma serviette et me redressai afin d'en voir davantage. La mer était en mouvement grâce à ses vagues, et la lune s'y reflétait simplement. C'était tout bonnement magnifique.

Jane esquissa un petit sourire en m'imitant puis enleva sans attendre son tee-shirt bleu qui s'accordait merveilleusement bien avec la couleur de ses yeux. Je ne pouvais dicter à mes yeux de regarder ailleurs. Son torse était face à moi, plus musclé que je ne l'avais imaginé.

- On fait la course ?

Je relevai la tête vers lui et lui souris en retour.

- Seulement si tu ne me laisses pas gagner.

- Cela ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit.

- Mais oui, c'est cela, marmonnai-je en déboutonnant ma robe chemise sous le regard attendri de Jane. Cette fois ci, c'était lui qui m'observait. Ses yeux caressant mes hanches portant un simple short , remontant jusqu'à ma poitrine cachée de mon débardeur noir.

- On ne peut berner une femme. Surtout lorsque cette femme s'appelle Teresa Lisbon.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

Il souleva le coin de ses lèvres.

- J'espère que tu cours vite.

Et il démarra en trombe, courant jusqu'à la mer.

- Jane ! Arrête-toi, criai-je incapable de garder mon sérieux. C'est de la triche, Jane !

Je courus après lui afin de le rattraper. Oh non, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, pensai-je en arrivant au bord de l'eau. Je m'arrêtai un moment pour reprendre ma respiration et en profitais également pour le réprimander. Je savais qu'il était là, je l'entendais respirer. Et malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire.

- Ce n'est pas correct, déclarai-je en taisant mon euphorie dans ces quelques mots.

- J'ai été honnête, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Sa brise caressait ma nuque, elle était chaude, frissonnante et je fermai les yeux un moment afin de me délecter de la chaleur qui émanait de son torse plaqué contre mon dos, de la manière dont il avait encerclé ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Justement, grommelai-je.

Je l'entendis rire et me retournai vers lui, brisant notre étreinte. Je voulais le voir. Apercevoir le plissement de ses yeux, le soulèvement de ses lèvres, ressentir les vibratos de sa voix comme la trace que laissait le passage de ses baisers sur ma peau. Oui, je le voulais.

- En tant que petit ami, tu aurais dû me laisser partir en premier, dis-je. Ce n'est pas galant, c'est tout.

- Oh, c'est donc ça ? Hum... Et bien la prochaine fois, tu pourras partir en premier. Je te le promets.

Puis il s'approcha de moi, réduisant l'espace qui nous séparait tandis que je baissais les yeux afin de souffler un rire. J'avais l'air ridicule.

- Et puis, je sais pertinemment que tu es la plus juste de nous deux.

Je relevai la tête et mes lèvres se soulevèrent à son approche.

- Parce que c'est la vérité. Et seul toi la connais, c'est ça ?

- Pas exactement. Seulement, je me donne le droit d'être l'unique personne dans ce monde infiniment grand à te connaître par coeur.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches.

- Jane, ce que tu viens de dire... C'est un peu prétentieux, ajoutai-je dans une moue.

- Non je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est la vérité. Juste la vérité. Comme le fait que tu ne veux pas dormir. C'est la vérité, expliqua-t-il. Ou même te baigner, tu n'en as plus l'intention.

- Ok, je suis démasquée.

- La vérité, continua-t-il. C'est comme lorsque je t'ai dis que je t'aimais. Il n'y en a qu'une. Elle est unique.

Ces mots murmurés à mon oreille me firent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Une multitude de sensations provoquées dans un même son.

- Dis-le encore.

- Que je redise quoi ?

Par la façon dont je le regardais, je l'incitais à faire quelques choses dont mes lèvres mourraient envie de faire ainsi que mon corps tout entier.

- Tu as un très beau regard, sourit-il. Oui, le vert de tes yeux me rappelle la couleur de mon thé.

J'esquissai une grimace et il s'excusa en tordant maladroitement sa bouche.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dis-je. Un peu de courage. Jane, soufflai-je.

- Tu n'es pas patiente, ça aussi c'est la vérité.

Je roulai des yeux.

- Cependant...La vérité est que...J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser, d' enlever tous ces vêtements qui recouvrent ce à quoi je rêve la nuit.

Je me sentis rougir de plaisir.

- Prétentieux ? S'enquit-il de demander.

- Un peu, dis-je mesquine. Mais la vérité ne l'est-elle pas?

- Oh si.

Ses douces mains prirent en coupe mon visage et je dus me tenir à lui pour ne pas défaillir quand enfin sa bouche embrassa la mienne et que tout commença.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je.

J'étais allongée nue sur le lit et caressai sa chevelure blonde que je m'étais autorisée à la parcourir de mes doigts.

- Je compte.

Je sentis alors sur mon ventre ses lèvres se soulever en un sourire. C'était si bon.

- 23, lâcha-t-il en revenant vers moi, c'est le nombre de grains de beauté dispatchés sur ton corps.

- Et tu as eu le temps de le parcourir entièrement ? Mmh ?

- Bien sûr que non. Cependant, ajouta-t-il, j'ai bien l'intention d'utiliser le reste de ma vie pour mettre à profit mes recherches personnelles.

- Suis-je incluse dans le projet moi aussi ?

- D'office, souffla-t-il en m'embrassant.

- Bien, dis-je entre deux baisers.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveillai je vis une grenouille en papier faire un bond à la place de Jane et esquissai un sourire.

- C'était censé être sur le plateau, elle a dû...S'enfuir.

Je levai les yeux vers Jane en souriant bêtement.

- Salut, soufflai-je

- Bien dormi ?

- Très. Petit déjeuner au lit ? Demandai-je en me redressant. Il m'aida à installer toute sorte de coussins derrière mon dos avant de me tendre l'une de ses chemises que j'enfilai.

- J'ai voulu te surprendre.

Il s'assit à mes côtés et posa le plateau devant moi.

- C'est le cas. Et oh fais attention, je pourrais très bien finir par m'y faire.

- Alors je tâcherai de limiter mes petites attentions... Seulement, ça révélerait de l'impossible. Je me répète, mais je ne veux que ton bonheur.

- Je suis heureuse, vraiment.

- Moi aussi et ça, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais senti ainsi, Teresa.

Je pris sa main et referma la mienne dessus.

- Je sais.

Ce simple geste valait plus que tout les mots.

- Tu as des oeufs aux plats, des tartines à la confirture de fraises, du café, du jus d'orange... Énuméra-t-il. Et une grenouille en papier, mais je doute que ça soit comestible, termina-t-il dans un sourire.

- Tout ce que j'aime, merci, souffai-je en lui embrassant furtivement ses lèvres. Et tu peux garder les oeufs.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que c'est ton truc.

- Mon truc ? Me demanda-t-il amusé.

- Oui, ton truc. Tu es le seul à ma connaissance à manger des oeufs aux plats au petit déjeuner.

- Et...?

- Et je te soupçonne d'avoir cassé les derniers pour moi, admis-je fièrement.

- Bravo Agent Lisbon, me félicita-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- Merci.

Il lâcha un rire et dit dans une langue que je reconnaissais comme étant être du français :

- _Bon appétit._

* * *

><p><em>201/2015._


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir !

Après de longs jours d'absence concernant cette histoire, je reviens avec le chapitre 6, . Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue coupure et j'espère que ça ne vous a pas coupé l'envie de lire.

Un Grand merci à : **Pika-Clo, BlackandWhite01, Yoshildementalist, Mammar1998, TheTrulhs, Orelio, x-thementalist-jisbon-x et Katkitten4** pour avoir laissé une petite review.

Merci d'ailleurs à ma correctrice Katkitten4 pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Comme une lune de miel.<em>

- Tu penses que ce que nous avons fait est mal ? Je veux dire...Tu sais, partir sur un coup de tête, demandai-je, mes yeux s'attardant sur son profil.

Jane resta silencieux un moment, puis pivota son corps vers moi. Nous étions allongés côte à côte dans le lit, la faible lumière des lampes de chevet nous éclairant juste. L'après midi commençait juste à toucher à sa fin et aujourd'hui était notre dernière journée sur l'ile. Au lieu de la passer dans la chambre à faire l'amour comme nous l'avions fait les jours précédents, nous avions décidé de prendre l'air afin de parler un peu. La plage avait été un endroit idéal pour se poser en toute tranquillité et faire le point.

- Je crois que nous nous sommes laissés guider par les événements. Parfois, il faut juste arrêter de penser.

- Et c'est ce que tu as fait ? Arrêter de penser ? Mmh.

- Dès que je t'ai vu, me souffla-t-il.

J'esquissai une petite moue, touchée par ses mots et pris sa main dans la mienne.

- C'était incroyable, murmurai-je en la lui caressant doucement. Ça me désole presque de partir.

- Mais... commença-t-il, Quelques jours de plus auraient été de trop.

Jane n'osait pas me regarder. Je connaissais son point de vue, nous en avions pas mal discuté aujourd'hui et je pensais que ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Du moins au niveau de ce que je ressentais. Quelques jours de plus avec lui, pour nous, auraient été supers, oui. Seulement, il fallait que progressivement je remette certaines choses en ordre avant de reprendre ce que j'avais laissé en suspens, due à une impulsion soudaine, que tout cela redevienne stable. J'espérai qu'il ne pensât pas que je veuille m'éloigner de lui, ce n'était en aucun cas cela.

- Je croyais que... J'ai besoin de rentrer Jane. C'est vrai qu'ici c'était génial, mais j'ai énormément de choses à faire avant de reprendre au FBI, et j'ai besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Tu comprends ?

- Parfaitement. Je suis désolé.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que ce que nous avons fait ses trois derniers jours ne se reproduira pas. Jane ?

- Hum ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je.

Je voyais très bien que quelque chose clochait, qu'il n'allait pas bien et je n'aimais pas ça. Ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait peut-être pas envie de se confier à moi. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Et maintenant que nous étions en couple, je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus aucun malaise. Peut-être que j'avais tort.

- Rien. Tout est parfait. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, poursuivit-il. Tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes, Teresa.

- Je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout ou que tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu décrètes comme être bon. La base d'une relation est la communication et il faut que tu cesses de faire ça.

- Tu as raison. La communication, sourit-il.

- Ne commence...

- Non, écoute-moi Lisbon. Je...Je suis désolé. Même si ça m'embête de partir demain, avoua-t-il, il faut que tu saches que je suis d'accord, je te suivrai.

- Vraiment ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et si déballer des cartons le fait, alors pourquoi pas, fit-il en plissant le contour de ses yeux.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude, retrouvant peu à peu ma légèreté. Je pouvais sentir la gêne s'estomper et s'était agréable. Le fait de se sentir bien ensemble l'était. Depuis que nous avons décidé de franchir un autre cap tout me paraissait plus facile. Cependant, je savais que nous n'étions qu'au début. Qu'il avait toujours cette pudeur des premiers jours.

- T'ai-je dis que je compte t'inviter à dîner ce soir?

- Non, tu ne me l'as pas dit, dit-il en soulevant le coin de ses lèvres.

- Oh vraiment ?

- Je pense que je me souviendrais très bien d'avoir accepté un dîner avec toi, m'expliqua-t-il dans une moue rieuse à laquelle je ne pouvais résister.

- Et...C'est le cas ?

- Je suis partant.

- Bien.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, sa paume contre ma peau. Je me souviendrais toujours de la nuit que nous avions passée, la première fois qu'il m'avait vu nue. Il avait tenu à parsemer la pièce de ces bougies parfumées que j'aimais tant, il voulait faire un truc que je n'estimais pas nécessaire pour me montrer à quel point c'était important pour lui.

- Je ne te ruinerai pas, me souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

- J'ai confiance en toi, murmurai-je doucement. Entièrement.

- C'est gentil.

- Je suis une gentille petite amie.

Jane lâcha un rire et posa ma main avec la sienne sur sa joue tout en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Oh oui, tu l'es.

Plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes près du restaurant que j'avais choisi. Malheureusement, il était sous réservation et il fallait au moins réserver deux jours à l'avance. J'étais décidée à rentrer, après tout, manger à l'hôtel aurait été très bien. Seulement, Jane n'était pas de cet avis.

- Je reviens, me souffla-t-il, sa main quittant mon dos dans un frôlement intime.

Je lâchai un soupir lorsque sa silhouette passait les portes du bâtiment et me retournai vers la mer. J'en profitai alors pour faire le vide, c'était l'un des rares moments où je pouvais me retrouver seule. Je ne cachais pas qu'au départ j'avais appréhendé ce petit voyage, jamais nous n'avions passé autant de temps ensemble et j'avais eu peur qu'une dispute n'éclate. Sauf que rien de ce genre là ne s'était passé. Ca avait été si simple finalement, plus que je ne l'avais imaginé.

- Ça y est, j'ai négocié ! Nous avons une table pour huit heures.

J'abandonnai la plage pour lui et esquissai un sourire en coin en le voyant sorti du restaurant fièrement. Ce n'était pas une surprise, Jane savait y faire avec les gens. Il parvenait même à leur faire avaler quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans son jeu.

- Et ils ont fini par accepter aussi facilement ?Demandai-je néanmoins sceptique.

- Je leur ai dit que nous étions en lune de miel, fit-il simplement.

- Oh en lune de miel ? Rien que ça...

Il s'approcha de moi et reposa sa paume à plat sur mon dos.

- Ca sonnait mieux que de simples vacances, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

- C'est vrai...Et cette fois ci, enchainai-je, je n'ai attrapé aucun coup de soleil.

Je le vis esquisser une grimace alors qu'il me fit face.

- Quoi ?

Il gesticula sa tête de façon à me faire comprendre ce qui m'avait échappé.

- Je déteste le soleil, c'est définitif, bougonnai-je.

- C'est mignon.

Je réprimai un sourire malgré mon mécontentement.

- J'aime particulièrement ça.

- Ce truc rouge au beau milieu de mon visage ?

Il souffla un rire amusé puis apporta sa main contre ma joue.

- Hum...non. Je trouve juste beau le fait que ça fasse ressortir tes tâches de rousseurs. Ici et tout particulièrement là.

Je plissai le bout du nez alors que son doigt retraçait son contour.

- Arrête, c'est ridicule, marmonnai-je.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, dit-il sans effacer ce sourire qui ornait son visage. Celui que j'aimais tant.

- Un jour, commençai-je, tu finiras par être à cours de surprise.

Il se positionna derrière moi, son sourire à mon oreille. Je l'entendis rire, sentis son coeur battre aussi fort que le mien.

- Ferme les yeux s'il te plait.

J'esquissai un petit sourire malgré moi et fit ce qu'il m'avait dicté. Je pouvais sentir son corps derrière le mien et la chaleur qui s'en émanait. Je m'y laissai tomber tandis que doucement, il m'emmenait vers le large. J'étais curieuse comme à chaque fois qu'il me préparait quelque chose.

- Tu peux les ouvrir.

Je soulevai mes paupières au fur et à mesure que sa main trouva la mienne et lâchai un petit cri de surprise lorsque le premier dauphin s'éleva hors de l'eau et dessina à l'ondulation de son corps une pirouette. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

- Le timing est parfait. Tu savais que j'aimais ça, hein ?

- Je le soupçonnais...Un peu, avoua-t-il.

- Es-ce que nous pouvons nous approcher ? Demandai-je doucement.

Jane réprima un rire, laissant sa main prendre la mienne afin de me mener plus au large. J'étais vraiment très heureuse. Même lorsque nous quittâmes ce spectacle pour aller diner, je l'étais. Et si ce soir était notre dernier moment avant que les questions ne s'installent, je décidai de recommencer à arrêter de penser et à vivre avec lui comme si demain était le dernier jour du reste de ma vie.

- Tu sais, commençai-je alors qu'il me glissait une couverture rouge sur les épaules. Je ne crois pas t'avoir remercié pour ces incroyables moments passés avec toi. Alors...fis-je en ancrant mes prunelles dans les siennes, merci.

Il y avait encore des sentiments qu'ils m'étaient difficiles d'exprimer à l'aide de simples mots, et que je décidai pour le moment de garder en moi. C'était Jane, il le savait certainement. Je l'aimais, c'était une évidence.

- Rien n'a jamais été aussi parfait que d'être avec toi ces derniers jours. J'espère que tu le sais, n'en doute jamais, murmurai-je de la même façon dont ses mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres lorsque nous étions si proches l'un de l'autre.

- J'espère que ça le sera dans les prochains jours. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose change.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Jane ?

J'inclinai la tête sur le côté tout en remontant ma main sur son bras.

- Je ne sais pas, je...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. L'endroit où nous sommes n'a aucune importance, vraiment.

Il hocha doucement la tête, légèrement ailleurs.

- Ca ne changera rien, dis-je.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

- Bien sûr, ris-je. Viens, soufflai-je en me posant contre lui, c'est notre dernière soirée ne la gâchons pas, s'il te plait.

Il me serra contre lui en murmurant dans mes cheveux :

- Je t'aime. J'espère que tu le sais.

* * *

><p><em>24 01/2015_


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. Je dois dire que ça me fait tout drôle, n'empêche, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je poste. Je reviendrai peut-être avec deux ou trois os, ou certainement un recueil d'os, suite à la fin de la saison 7. Une sorte de saison 8 en quelque sort. Je tiens à remercier tout les reviewteurs, ainsi que ceux qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent : **Pika-Clo, BlackandWhite01, TheTruthIs, P'tite-Cacahuete, chou05, MentalistLove, Yoshilementalist et x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x.**

Je souhaite également remercier plus particulièrement ma bêta **Katkitten4**. Merci d'avoir corrigé et de m'avoir aidé pour les quelques mots de la fin. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>La crème glacée.<em>

Je regardai autour de moi, nos valises étaient posées près de la porte, le lit était fait comme si nous ne l'avions jamais utilisé. Malgré toute l'attention dont je faisais preuve, je ne le trouvai pas, du moins pas dans la seconde qui suivit. J'étais légèrement inquiète. J'avais l'impression que Jane n'allait pas bien, qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Je détestais lorsqu'il faisait ça, qu'il ne se sente pas assez à l'aise pour m'en parler. Je croyais que nous en avions fini avec ça. Apparemment j'avais tort.

D'un pas décidé, je me dirigeai vers la porte fenêtre. Elle était entrouverte et je pus discerner au loin sa silhouette qui me faisait dos. Hésitante, je mis un moment à le rejoindre. Ne voulant pas le déranger dans son moment de répit. Il était rare qu'on soit restés séparés longtemps durant notre escapade. Je ne savais pas si ça avait été une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. D'ailleurs, je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé. Tout avait été si parfait jusqu'à ce qu'hier le doute ne s'installe.

- Le bateau devrait arriver d'ici une heure, commençai-je. Il faudrait partir un peu avant. Tu sais... Ma phrase resta en suspens tandis que mon regard rejoignit le point qu'il fixait. La mer. Je savais que ça pouvait l'apaiser, que c'était un moyen pour lui de décompresser. Ma paume trouva son épaule et s'y posa.

- Jane...Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Commençai-je. Ne me dis pas qu'il n'a rien car je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, fis-je doucement.

Une légère brise était présente cet après-midi là. Je la sentis parcourir mes cheveux qui étaient détachés et plaquer ma frange sur mon front. Je savais que Jane aimait me voir ainsi, les cheveux indisciplinés et les joues rougies. Ça lui rappelait peut-être une autre époque de notre vie.

- Il n'y...Je vais bien Lisbon. Vraiment très bien.

Pourtant, il resta dos à moi ce qui me déplaisait. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir s'il disait ça parce qu'il savait que c'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Sauf que c'était faux. Ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était de son honnêteté, d'être certaine que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

- Alors quel est le problème ? L'interrogeai-je dans un soupir, lasse de ces questions sans réponse.

Il me fit face hésitant, cherchant des mots qu'il tentait difficilement de me dire. Ni lui ni moi n'étions doués lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de ce que nous éprouvions. Seulement, je me forçais à le faire pour lui et j'osais espérer qu'il le ferait aussi. Bien sûr, ça ne serait pas facile et je ne lui demandais pas de le faire là maintenant tout de suite. Je voulais juste qu'il soit à son aise avec moi comme nous l'étions dans la chambre. Que nous soyons forts.

- C'est que... Tu sais ...Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti ainsi, et...Et j'aurais aimé que ça dure un peu plus longtemps, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien de contraignant, dit-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

- Oh Jane...

- Je suis désolé. Allons-y, dit-il précipitamment.

- Tu sais quoi ? Nous ne sommes pas à un quart d'heure près. Et puis, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, avouai-je dans un petit sourire.

- C'est ce que tu veux ? Parce que je suis prêt. Je pourrais...

- Je te l'ai dit, nous ne sommes plus à un quart d'heure près.

Jane acquiesça.

- Quel est ton plan ?

- Je ne te dirai rien. C'est une surprise.

- Oh... Une surprise. Je suis vraiment très curieux de savoir ce que ça cache. Voyons voir, je pourrai peut-être essayer de deviner. Mh...

Je fis mine de rouler des yeux et mis ma main en avant, l'incitant à me la prendre.

- Allez, viens.

Je sentis sa main se refermer sur la mienne tandis que nous rejoignions la chambre.

- Je pense...A la petite île, à la plage, au petit...

- Prends tes affaires. C'est sur notre route.

- Intéressant. Oui, c'est intéressant.

Je soufflai un rire, bien heureuse que ça ce soit finalement arrangé. Je détestais lorsque je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien, que quelque chose m'échappait. Du moins, m'avait échappé. Peut-être que j'avais été trop absorbée par le moment présent pour ne pas voir ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment. Depuis que je le connaissais, Jane avait pris l'habitude d'intérioriser tout ce qu'il ressentait. Et c'était très difficile pour moi d'obtenir ce qu'il arrivait à lire pour la plupart du temps dans mon esprit. Il arrivait à connaitre mes moindres pensées alors que moi, je déduisais les siennes.

- Es-ce que c'est...La cabane dans laquelle nous nous sommes réfugiés ce jour de tempête ?

J'esquissai un petit sourire, mordant ma lèvre inférieure au souvenir de cette journée.

* * *

><p><em>- Le ciel est en train de se couvrir...Jane, avais-je gémi en me retournant vers lui.<em>

_Il faisait humide ce jour-là, très humide et nous étions sortis découvrir un peu l'espace qui nous entourait. Autre que la plage._

_- Chut, je crois que j'ai entendu un bruit._

_- C'est sûrement le tonnerre. La météo a dit qu'ils annonçaient de la pluie pour demain._

_- Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit..._

_Il n'avait pu finir sa phrase que les premières gouttes de pluie étaient tombées._

_- Ou, peut-être que si finalement._

_- Je déteste la pluie._

_Jane avait haussé les épaules tandis que désespérée j'avais tenté de me couvrir avec sa veste de costume qu'il m'avait gentiment cédée._

_- J'ai une idée._

_- Oh, vraiment ?_

_Il m'avait entrainé avec lui dans le fin fond de la jungle sans attendre que je ne proteste. Courir sous la pluie m'avais alors rappelé quelques vieux souvenirs qui, je le soupçonnais, ne laissait pas Jane indifférent. La cabane qui nous avait alors abrités, m'avait surprise._

_- Ca appartient sûrement à quelqu'un. Et on appelle ça rentrer par effraction._

_- Il y a effraction lorsque la porte est fermée, or, elle ne l'était pas._

_- C'est vrai. Oh, regarde qu'est ce que..._

_Mes yeux avaient rencontré ceux d'un crocodile empaillé._

_- Je ne toucherais pas si j'étais toi._

_Je m'étais reculée et avais continué mon inspection._

_- C'est sûrement la cabane d'un pêcheur, avais-je dit._

_- Hum et qui semble avoir de très bons gouts en matière de musique._

_J'avais esquissé un petit sourire et m'étais approchée de lui tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil aux disques rangés par ordre alphabétique dans un carton._

_- More than Words, avais-je lu par dessus son épaule._

_Jane l'avais saisi vivement et l'avais posé sur le tourne-disque d'à côté._

_- Je ne crois pas avoir eu ma deuxième danse..._

_Il s'était alors retourné vers moi et m'avait souri._

_- Dans ce cas, avais-je commencé en me pinçant la lèvre inférieure, laisse-moi me rattraper._

_- Serais-tu en train de m'inviter à danser, Lisbon ?_

_- Je ne me répèterai pas deux fois._

_- Approche-toi, m'avait-il murmuré en m'attrapant la main._

_Et nous avions dansé encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse de tomber._

* * *

><p>- Non. Mais ça aurait pu l'être.<p>

- Oh...Et bien, je...Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-il.

- C'est une première, annonçai-je dans un rire, en m'arrêtant au pied d'un petit stand.

Je pivotai vers lui, amusée. Apparemment, il n'avait percuté l'endroit où nous nous trouvions actuellement.

- J'espère que tu aimes toujours la crème glacée à la vanille.

Jane souffla un rire et s'avança vers moi.

- Tu es surprenante. Je suis vraiment très surpris.

Je passai mon bras sous le sien en souriant largement.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui peux faire ça.

- C'est vrai.

J'esquissai un petit sourire et nous nous arrêtâmes pour commander deux glaces. Une à la vanille pour Jane, la mienne à la fleur d'oranger. Je la lui fis goûter alors que nous regardions le soleil se coucher, assis sur un banc.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Très bien, ta glace est délicieuse.

Il me sourit puis me la rendit alors que je fis de même avec la sienne. Nous les mangeâmes en silence, tranquillement sans être pressés par le temps.

- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis fâché ou déçu ou bien les deux, fit-il soudainement.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui et m'arrêtai sur son visage.

- Car je ne le suis pas. Je ne le suis pas Lisbon. Je suis vraiment très heureux d'être ici avec toi, d'avoir fait certaines choses avec toi. Je le suis. Et je suis désolé si je t'ai fait penser le contraire, ce n'était pas intentionnel.

- C'était vraiment très bien, très très bien, soufflai-je en inclinant ma tête sur le côté. Et je te promets que ça le sera, ici ou à Austin. D'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et fit glisser ses doigts sous mon menton. Nos regards se scellaient comme ils avaient si bien l'habitude de faire et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux si bleus quelque chose de fragile.

- N'importe où, dit-il.

- Pardon ?

- Ca inclut que...Et bien, comment dire ça, heu mh... Le lieu où nous nous retrouverons ensuite, oui, ça n'a aucune importance. Le fait de t'avoir à mes côtés me suffit, expliqua-t-il.

J'esquissai un petit sourire et frôlai doucement ses lèvres avec les miennes. Ses mains descendirent à plat sur ma nuque et remontèrent jusqu'à mes deux joues, qui devaient être rougies de plaisir.

- Je suis aussi d'accord, murmurai-je. N'importe où. J'aime ça.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil ce qui le fit rire et me retournai vers la petite route de gravier jaune. Nous étions si bien là que finalement je n'étais pas pressée de rentrer. Ma tête trouva son épaule et son bras la mienne. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que d'être avec lui.

- N'importe où, répétai-je heureuse, me blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

N'importe où, du moment que nous étions ensemble.

* * *

><p><em>3101/2015._


End file.
